The Crash Landing: A Missing Scene From Star Trek Beyond
by Doctor Beth
Summary: This story tries to answer the question as to when and how Spock was injured in Star Trek Beyond. There is speculation that Spock was injured during the crash landing, but I think that he would never have let McCoy fly the craft down unless he HAD to. So, this is my take on it.


"Spock!" McCoy shouted. Spock peered out the viewport and saw the alien craft colliding with the escape pods, then releasing the empty pods. Presumably the aliens were capturing the crew alive for some as yet unknown purpose. If they wanted the crew dead, they would just destroy the escape pods, but they were not.

"Doctor, we must not allow ourselves to be taken. We must fight them off as soon as they attempt to capture us. I will try to hold them off.

Spock felt the jolt as the alien pod crashed against the escape pod. Based on his observations of the alien ships colliding with the other, he knew that the most probable outcome was their capture. He could not allow that to happen.

The alien drilled through the escape pod and Spock jumped up and hung from a bar. He swung his body just as the aliens entered the pod and slammed his feet into the alien, pushing the creature backward into the alien craft. The Vulcan rammed his fists into the alien and the alien staggered back, then the alien came after the Vulcan and he elbowed the alien forcing it back again. The alien slammed into Spock and he felt a massive low to his side which stunned him momentarily.

He found what looked like a lever for the door and activated it, expelling the two aliens, then he quickly slammed it back down, shutting the door. The momentum from the fight propelled Spock and McCoy across the craft. Spock hit the back of the craft with tremendous force. McCoy crashed into Spock.

Spock's vision blurred for an instant. He realized no one was flying the craft and it was careening out of control. He braced his hands against the side of the craft and his side exploded in pain. He looked down and to his surprise saw a huge shard of metal embedded in his abdomen. It was deep and at that moment he knew he was in trouble.

He knew he should inform the doctor, but the first priority was getting the craft under control, followed hopefully a successful landing. Spock tried to move but the metal shard moved, digging deeper, and his side exploded in blazing agony. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain, but Spock knew he would not be able to pilot the craft successfully.

McCoy apparently realizing that Spock was momentarily incapacitated, squeezed Spock's leg and climbed into the pilot's seat when Spock did not move. Spock was surprised and secretly impressed that McCoy would take the initiative.

McCoy called down to Spock. "Oh my God. Spock! They're taking the crew!"

Finally, Spock was able to compartmentalize the pain. He focused on lowering his blood pressure and heart rate and to contain the blood flow to the region. He was somewhat successful and opened his eyes to evaluate his surroundings.

"Spock! Get up here and fly this thing! I'm a doctor, not a pilot of a crazy alien spacecraft!"

Spock looked up at McCoy, who was trying, somewhat successfully, to keep from hitting the other craft.

A control panel was to his left, and in spite of the agony, breathing heavily, he crawled over to the panel. The doctor would not be able navigate.

"Doctor McCoy, can you utilize the basic controls?" His voice sounded strained, even to him, bit fortunately McCoy did not notice as he was focused on trying to fly.

"Yeah, the controls are pretty simple, but I don't know where to go!"

"This craft is supposed to be manned by two beings: a pilot and a navigator. I would suggest you pilot unless you would like to attempt to figure out the computer's navigation system."

McCoy glared down at the Vulcan and said, "Okay, okay, you navigate and I'll be the pilot." He hesitated then said, "I never, in my whole life, thought I would ever say those words."

Spock started running through the navigation system. He called up to McCoy. "You did receive basic training in piloting, did you not?"

"Yeah, of course! It was required by the Academy. But sitting in a simulator and a nice safe shuttle is NOT the same. Not even close."

"I will guide you Doctor McCoy."

"That's great, Spock," McCoy said sarcastically, "but I still don't know where we're going to go."

Spock focused on the monitor in front of him. "We could try to get back to the saucer," he said distractedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Spock."

"Why not?"

"Because-" McCoy stopped and the ship lurched to the side and Spock clung to the monitor as the ship lurched almost out of control. The saucer section loomed in their path and they just missed it as it swooped and dove. "I don't think anyone is in control of the saucer section anymore. I think it's going to crash on the planet."

Spock called up the images of the other ships and indeed the saucer was careening out of control. "It is caught in the planet's gravity well and will crash on the planet. We should try to land near it."

"You want to land near it as it crashes? Are you out of your Vulcan mind? That thing is going to explode!"

"Probably not Doctor. It is designed to land intact. The escape pods will home in on the saucer section, so our greatest chance of finding the Captain or crew is to go to the saucer."

"All right, you convinced me. We land near the saucer section. So, tell me how to get there.

Spock sighed in relief. Their best chance, his best chance, was in the saucer section. Medical supplies and equipment would probably survive the crash and he was certain he would be in need of the doctor's services after they landed. The wound throbbed and his ribs sent fiery shoots of pain with every breath, but he was able to ignore the pain when he focused on the monitor and the problem of landing.

TBC


End file.
